Playful Moments Filled With Love
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Sasha and Whampire get caught up in a game of chase. Rated T for kissing and romance, but nothing graphic. Tickles included. Done as a request, so please, no flames.


**VideoGameNerd123 asked for this one. Here you go, Amigo! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel and Sasha. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p><strong>Playful Moments Filled With Love<strong>

Sasha giggled as she entered Whampire's room and saw him gone. She was feeling very mischievous and grinned as she spotted what she was looking for. Picking it up, she casually sauntered out of the room, spying Whampire coming into the window and quickly scooted away.

The Vladat had seen Sasha run away and he wondered why, until he saw his only suit that he had was missing the upper part. Grinning, he put on the pants part of his jumpsuit and then went searching for Sasha.

The young woman was giggling so hard that she couldn't stop. She was feeling nervous but also playful. No one else was around as the engaged male aliens took their girls on vacation trips and the other aliens were all on missions. Even Rook had taken Rachel to Hawaii, where she had always wanted to go. Whampire and Sasha had opted to stay at the Mansion for vacation.

Now, Sasha peeked around a corner and saw Whampire coming down the stairs. "Sasha, where are you?" he singsonged, his sharp ears picking up her giggles nearby. He then saw her dart out of the kitchen and run down one of the many hallways and he gave chase.

"Sasha, bring that back!" Whampire commanded, trying to be serious, but his smile only made the command sound like a playful request.

"Only if you catch me!" she singsonged teasingly at him and giggled as she ran faster.

The Vladat tried to use his speed to catch her, but the problem was, Sasha had chosen the hallway that was currently filled with boxes of various things, so he couldn't use his speed in fear of either knocking down the boxes or running into them.

So he went by foot, but Sasha gained more ground, having the advantage and she held up the top part of his jumpsuit with a huge smile. "Come and get it," she giggled and ran off again.

"Oh, I will," he said out loud with a wide smile. "And I'll get you, Sasha."

He continued to chase her through the house, almost cornering her a few times but she got away, making him chuckle when he heard her endless giggles. She finally stopped outside his room, taking a moment to catch her breath.

And Whampire took advantage of that.

Quicker than Sasha had ever seen him fly, he flew to her and grabbed her, flying into the bedroom with her in his grasp and pinning her to his bed, making her laugh again as he chuckled and held her as she struggled to get away, but he was too strong.

"You little mischief maker," he teased her. "Now, give me back that shirt."

Sasha held up her hands to show him she didn't have it, making him realize she had either dropped it or had put it somewhere during the chase. He would have asked her where, but at the moment, he felt her hands caressing his bare chest and he shuddered before grabbing her hands, seeing her triumphant grin.

"You lost your train of thought," she giggled. "I just made you speechless."

"Oh, really?" he grinned as he realized what she was up to. Surprising him and no doubt wanting to see him shirtless. Well, he had a perfect revenge tactic in mind. "Well, perhaps I should show you what happens to someone who does that to me."

Sasha didn't have time to think as Whampire pinned her and began tickling her stomach. She giggled and then almost jumped to the ceiling when he grabbed her bare feet and used his tongue to lick them, which tickled crazily and Sasha tried to pull away, but Whampire didn't let go.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! THAT TICKLES! HAHAHAHA!"

Whampire only smirked as he tickled her feet with his fingers now before going up to Sasha's calves and the backs of her knees.

"EEEEK! HEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEEHEE!"

"Yes, Sasha. Let those cute giggles out. Cootchie cootchie coo!" Whampire teased as he then tickled her hips, making her squirm as she tried to get free, but he had her pinned under him, so she couldn't get free. He then slipped his hands under her shirt and tickled her stomach with his claws, making her shriek so loud the windows shook.

"NOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO!" she tried to plead with him.

He only grinned. "You asked for it," he said to her and then lifted her shirt up a little and blew multiple raspberries into her stomach and sides. Her laughter quadrupled then, especially as he continued to blow raspberries into her stomach and sides and tickled her ribs with his hands.

Sasha couldn't take it as she felt her love then stop tickling her stomach and start tickling her underarms with his fingers and he blew raspberries on her neck, making her squeak cutely as she tried to protect her neck and underarms from him, making Whampire laugh in amusement as he continued to tickle her a bit more, but stopped when he heard her start to cough for air.

Sasha lay beneath him, all tuckered out, but gasped with a start when she felt Whampire lick under her ear with his tongue, chuckling at her reaction.

"If I didn't know better, I'd say you started this game just to see me shirtless," he smirked at her. Her reddening face gave her away and he chuckled. "I'm only teasing, my angel," he said and took her hands and placed them on his shoulders, giving her a nod.

Sasha began caressing his chest again with a smile, making the Vladat shudder. "Mmm, you like that, huh?" she asked him, smirking.

He smirked back. "You already know the answer to that," he said and leaned down, kissing her full on and pushing his tongue gently into her mouth.

Sasha moaned in pleasure as she accepted the French kiss and then felt Whampire kiss her cheeks and lick her neck with his tongue. She tilted her head back trustingly, to his surprise and he gave her a questioning look, to which she smiled.

"I trust you," she said, closing her eyes and exposing her neck again. Whampire immediately began licking her neck with renewed fervor and gently suckled on it a little so that he wouldn't leave any bruises or other marks on her neck.

Sasha felt how gentle he was being and continued to caress his chest lovingly, sighing in bliss. Whampire felt like he was in Heaven. Finally, they pulled away, breathing a bit hard as Sasha held her arms out to him and he let her pull him down to lay beside her.

"Whammy," she purred, resting her head against his chest to hear his heartbeat. He chuckled.

"Sasha, my angel," he said to her as they cuddled, oblivious to the world. Sasha then let out a sigh as a thought that had been troubling her entered her mind again and Whampire heard it.

"Are you alright, my love?" he asked her.

"I was just thinking. About the future, about…our kids," she admitted.

The caught Whampire off guard a bit. "Why are you so worried, Sasha?" he asked.

She sighed. "What will happen when they're bullied, like how me and Rachel were? How will we be able to keep them safe?" she asked.

Whampire gently shushed her. "Don't worry about it, love. As you humans say, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it," he said to her. "And I'll be there for you too."

Sasha felt him start stroking her hair and she smiled. "Okay," she said and felt sleepy as his stroking her hair was putting her to sleep. She snuggled closer to him and he hugged her closer.

"I love you, Sasha, my beautiful angel," he said to her.

"I love you too, Whampire, my wonderful man," she said right before he made her lose all coherent thoughts as he kissed her very deeply this time and she welcomed it, putting all worries out of her mind and enjoying the kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>I just love writing moments with these two.<strong>

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
